Uchiha family stories
by CaulieBlossom
Summary: This story contains smaller stories about the lovely Uchiha family.


**Hello! I am CaulieBlossom and I write a few Naruto fanfictions: _Fifty shades of Onyx_ and T _he Uchiha blood_. This story is completely different since it is a collection of oneshots that I publish on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

After 7 years Sasuke's mission is finally completed; the enemies are defeated, the scrolls are locked safely and the future of Konoha's population seems brighter. This is because of Sasuke, even though his comrades helped him defeating the enemies, he was the one who sacrificed himself to investigate the tracks of a possible danger, leaving his family behind. Now that the mission is over, he can go home to his family and he doesn't have to wonder any more about when he will see the faces of his little princess and lovely wife again or how long he will be away from home this time. No, now he is home and he will stay there for a very long time. And if Naruto dares to give him a mission the next months, he will definitely beat the crap out of him, despite Naruto being the seventh Hokage and his best friend. Besides, he has a very good reason to decline missions and stay in the village for the upcoming months.

While Sasuke and Sakura are descending the stairs after spending a long and lovely night in their bed, their daughter is preparing breakfast to celebrate the end of her father's long mission. When they enter the kitchen, Sarada greets her parents.

"Good morning dad and mom" she says while she spreads a bit of pepper and other spices on the food, making Sasuke's nostrils go open. A proud smirk appears on his face when he sees a few tomatoes on the counter. His daughter definitely knows what is good and delicious.

"Good morning, Sarada. What are you making?"

"Omelettes with—". She can't finish her sentence when she sees the face of her mother turn pale and she sees her running past her father towards the toilet as fast as possible as if Sarada just has said poop instead of omelettes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks her dad anxiously. Sasuke hates to see the hurt in her eyes and tries to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"No, Sarada. It's not your fault" he says and turns to walk towards the toilet to check up on his wife. Even though her dad has tried to comfort her, she is still worried about her mother and she wonders what is going on. She puts the frying pan of the stove and runs towards her mother and father. The door of the restroom downstairs is open and she sees her mom leaning on the sink while she takes a few sips of water and spits it out after a few seconds. While her mother is cleaning her mouth, her dad is running his hand up and down on her back, comforting his wife as much as possible. This view reminds her of when her dad saved her mother from Shin Uchiha and put his hand on her back to check if his wife was alright. A smile appears on her face, because she knows that her parents love each other deeply by witnessing such little, sweet actions. Sakura notices the presence of her daughter and turns facing her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Sakura sees the worry on her daughter's face and opens her arms to give her daughter a hug. "I'm okay, honey".

"Then why are you here in the rest room?"

Sakura turns her head to look in her husband's eyes, asking him by her eyes if they should tell her already. He nods at her and puts his hand around her waist and they walk out of the rest room to go into their living room, because they want to tell it their daughter properly.

When they all sit on the couch, Sarada between her parents, Sakura begins to explain the situation.

"Sarada, honey, we need to tell you something." The tone of her mother is very serious which makes her very nervous and wonder again if she did nothing wrong with the food.

"I may not add pepper and other herbs to the omelettes?" Sarada asks anxiously, which makes her father chuckle and her mother laughing.

"No, silly" Sakura says and takes the hands of her daughter in hers "my stomach is just sensitive and turns upside down when I smell certain things." Sarada nods at her mother, still not knowing where this is going exactly, but she has a certain presumption.

"Sarada, you are going to be a big sister" her father says suddenly, not able to keep the information hidden any longer from their daughter. She turns her head and looks straight in her father's eyes. "A big sister?" she whispers but her father hears her clearly. He nods and she turns towards her mother again: "I am going to be a big sister?" she asks more loudly. And this time it's her mother's turn to nod. She stands up and starts pacing back and forth in the room while saying hundred times that she is going to be a big sister, making her parents nervous and wonder if they should have told it a different way.

Then suddenly, as if this information has downed on her, she walks towards the couch and jumps to give her mother a hug. "Sarada, be careful" she hears her father say. After giving her mother a long hug, she stands up again because she has a few questions for her parents.

"How?" she asks.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other nervously and turn towards their daughter, saying at the same time: "How?"

Sarada nods which makes Sasuke's face turn pale, while that of her mother's seems to turn a bit red. "Oh well now, her face has more color" Sarada thinks. "Sarada, honey, now is not the time to explain that to you" Sakura says while she looks at a candle in the room, trying to avoid her daughter's eyes. Who wouldn't be nervous and embarrassed when your child asks you to explain how someone gets pregnant.

"Okay" Sarada says and she hears her father breath out. Her parents think that their daughter is satisfied with the answer, but apparently Sarada has more questions to throw at her parents.

"When?" This time her parents look like they have seen a ghost in their house and need a reminder to keep breathing. Don't stop breathing. Just breathe in and breathe out. Sakura looks at her husband who seems to be at a complete loss and she doesn't count on him to answer their daughter this time. Sasuke never spoke much, but their daughter manages to have him speechless by asking two little questions. "Oh, dear" she thinks and she tries to think of something to avoid her daughter's question, when she hears her stomach grumble. "My, my" she says "I think it's time to eat breakfast." It's as if their young baby just has given a signal to interrupt the very awkward situation by making clear that he or she is hungry, and it works. Sarada walks towards the kitchen to continue her cooking, while Sasuke is taking a few plates out of the kitchen board. For the time being she doesn't need to know everything about the pregnancy, but Sakura knows that one day, they will have to explain it to her and she hopes that her husband will be ready then.

"Thank you" she says to her baby and she rubs her little bump before she enters the kitchen to enjoy their breakfast as a family after a very long time.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
